


This was never meant to work

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Henry Stein, Bittersweet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: This is based on another work I have planned, based off BATIM & all the BioShock games, since BATIM was very largely inspired by BioShck, & a friend& I sorta call it BioShock's weird cousin. This is just a snippet from what my imagination shat out when thinking anout that wacky crossover.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Henry Stein
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	This was never meant to work

By all means, it wasn't meant to work. It fucking wasn't meant to. For one, they were both dead, or as good as. They had seen shit that no other person should have to ever go through. They were both broken. Oh so, so broken. Henry was nothing more than an inky husk, a fake replica of the man he used to be created for his best friend’s sick imagination. Booker DeWitt was Zachary Hale Comstock, & Zachary Hale Comstock was Booker DeWitt, & Booker hated himself for becoming the worst person in the world twice over. There was nothing good about their lives, nothing happy in their respective worlds. Booker had to relive his death over & over again, faced with the truth of what he had done to his own daughter. Henry had to face off against the demons of the man who he once cared so much for, watching his decent into madness.

Yet they had found happiness with each other, for some bizarre reason. In a Hole Between Worlds, an empty White Void that had come to become a home for those who were cast out from their worlds, that needed a place to get away from the pain & suffering. From monsters & wizards & demons, to simple men & women, you tended to meet the weirdest of characters there, yet no one really dared to comment on it.

Booker & Henry had been dumped in one place, when they had first arrived in the White Void. It was purely by chance that they had latched onto each other.

“Booker DeWitt. Gun-for-hire, Private Investigator.” Booker introduced himself, being the first to speak up. The two men had bumped into each other, & the way Henry looked intrigued him. He was completely black & white. So, he spoke up, thinking that there was no wrong in trying to get to know people.

“I’m Henry Stein, an animator.” Henry had replied, equally intrigued by the taller man. There was blood dripping down his face from his scalp, on the opposite side to where Henry’s inky blood had stained his greyish face.

Booker blinked owlishly at him, “What’s an animator?” From that day on, the two were almost inseparable whenever their adventures led them back into the Hole Between Worlds.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

It was never meant to work, they were from two different worlds, existed in two different universes. But they both had a habit of doing the impossible, so they made it work, because they wanted it to work.

They didn’t need much contact between them, didn’t need many words. They never shared ‘I love you’s with each other, they seldom kissed. They didn’t gift each other presents, they didn’t go on dates, because they had no way of doing either. Yet, every once in a while, they’d visit the Hole Between Worlds, & just sit with each other. Sometimes they’d talk, sometimes they’d smile & laugh. They’d sit beside each other, their shoulders touching. Henry would place his head atop the taller man’s shoulder, & Booker would place his head atop Henry’s, if he felt like it. Between them, they’d hold hands, gentle touches, nothing more.

Sometimes they’d cry & scream & fight. They would cry for the things they had lost, & they’d scream into the void, angry at the world. They were hurt, they were broken, they were tired of fighting, & they wished to get back at the universe that hurt them so. Then they’d hold each other, once their tears had run dry, & their voices at gone hoarse. Henry sat in Booker’s lap, & they wrapped their hands around the other. Those would be the moments they were most affectionate with each other, & they were fine with that.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

The White Void was a place hidden between the folds of the world, a paradox that was never meant to be. It worked in mysterious ways, made the impossible be possible. It was a place to rest, to get away from the hurt of your day-to-day life. The Hole Between Worlds had a way of fixing things, if only temporarily. And this time, it had fixed two broken men who only needed a bit of peace, & some love.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I'd never again write crossover pairings, that weren't from the Joeyverse, or at least from the same series. But alas, I relented. Pls don't kill me, this is the only instance like this.


End file.
